


Truth Of It

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [21]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Snap out of it, Sam.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Of It

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #286 – _I Am Kloot_.
> 
> Lyrics prompt used was = (hazy, lazy, listless and troubled)

'Sam?'

'…'

'Snap out of it, Sam.'

'…'

'Oi, you bastard – '

'… Gene?'

'Right – you with me now, Sammy-boy?'

'Don't... don't feel good.'

'Right – course not. But you will, once we... hospital, yeah? Come on, Tyler, can't carry you... need you to stand up, okay?'

'I... okay. Yeah. Let me try.'

'You okay then, Sam?'

'… no.'

'Well, thank you for telling me the bloody truth. Come on, can't carry you, but lean on me, alright?'

'Okay, yeah...'

'Not so bad now is it, Gladys? Be out of here in two shakes.'

'Or I'll just bleed out... wake up...'


End file.
